


Genie

by mhei_lynn



Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [13]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619320





	Genie

Genie, genie in the bottle

Oh won’t you grant my wish

Won’t even mind if you’re a djinn

Kill me slowly with my fantasies

Be stuck in this perfect wonderland

As you slip poison in my tea

Oh dangerous djinn, will you strike a deal

Ignorant bliss and delusion

Exchanged for a life not worth living

Genie oh won’t you grant my wish

I asked of you

As I thirst for your delicious poison cup


End file.
